BUNDLE OF JOY
by yami1
Summary: Loki and Mayura found a little boy outside of Loki's mansion.


**BUNDLE OF JOY**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Matantei Loki Raganarok so don't sue me.

Author Note: I don't know why come up with this lousy title which I don't think doesn't have anything to do with the story, but I tried. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Summary: Loki and Mayura found a little boy outside Loki's mansion. Somehow, this boy had a connection with the missing children.

Translation: Gomenasai Sorry

Shitsumon ga arimasu I have a question

Mochiron Of course

Honto ni desuka? Really?

Arigatou Thank you

Oyasuminasai Good night

CHAPTER 1

It was a quiet and peaceful moment that Loki could have all to himself inside his own mansion since the 'incidents' happened. It was a moment of peace that he will have today and he will savor every moment of it. Fortunately, that's not going to happen because a certain pink haired girl is going to barged into his study room and talk him into solving another mysterious events that she found interesting. '_I think I know what she's going to solve today_' Loki thought while looking at the newspaper with heated glare.

'Sigh _When_ _will I ever get a break from this. I seriously needed one_' Loki thought tiredly. Then suddenly, the door banged open and there stood Mayura with a determined face. Yamino was panting behind her, Fenrir was wagging his tail to her left and E-chan is floating right on top of Yamino's head.

"G-gomen nasai, Loki-sama! I tried to stop her but she refused to leave," said Yamino with a high pitched voice and a guilty face.

"That's alright Yamino-kun. Please bring us some tea and dessert," smiled Loki.

Yamino bowed and said," Hai, Loki-sama."

He led Mayura into the study room with Fenrir and E-chan trailing behind her and then left to make some tea and dessert. Fenrir walked up to his father and curled himself up beside Loki's feet while E-chan was lying on top of Loki's head all the while saying '_pun-yan'_ every now and then. Loki gazed at Mayura intensely with narrowed eyes waiting for her to speak. Finally, after waiting for 5 minutes, she started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Yamino opened the door and blinked confusedly at a very distressed Mayura and his seemingly emotionless father before setting down the tray. The silence in the room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Finally, Yamino cleared his throat and offered both Mayura and Loki his famous black tea and they accepted it gratefully with the cake. He then took a seat across from Mayura and sipped his own tea. That's when Mayura started to explain herself.

"I need help solving the mystery event that happened yesterday. It should come out in the newspaper article today. Ne, Loki-kun? Did you read it?" asked Mayura excitedly.

Loki nodded his head and said, "Hai, I did. But it's strange. How can a lot of children be missing in one day? And who or what wants to kidnap children anyway and for what purpose?"

"Ahhh…. Fushigi Mystery!" exclaimed Mayura excitedly.

Loki looks at her with a worried face. Mayura usually was the one that got captured or worse involved in the recent incidents, so what if it happens again? Loki gave a shudder at the last incident. He never ever wants to remember that incident ever again. But, the question is, will he be able to accomplish this mission without any problems? Should he send her home or let her solve the crime with him?

'_But if I send her home, she will give me tons of excuses and I will never hear the end of it'_ Loki thought. He let out a heavy sigh and decided to let her stay and solve the crime with him. _'I just hope I've made the right decision'_ he thought.

Sensing his father's distress, Yamino smiled assureringly at his father and Loki smiled back. Yamino stood up and offered Loki another cup of black tea which Loki accepted with gratitude and went to refill the tea pot. When the door clicked shut, there was an uncomfortable silence. Mayura was getting nervous by the minute under Loki's watchful gaze.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about Mayura-san?" Loki asked calmly.

"A-ano.. shitsumon ga arimasu," Mayura nervously replied.

When Mayura finished her sentence, Yamino entered with the new refill tea pot on his right hand and a luggage on the other hand. Loki looks quizzically at the luggage and revert his gaze back at Mayura. After a few moments, Loki agreed.

"Mochiron. You can stay here as long as you like since Mayura's papa is traveling."

Mayura looked surprised. "Honto ni desuka? Arigatou, Loki-kun!"

"Yamino-san…," Loki started but stopped since Yamino know what to do and went to prepare a spare room for Mayura.

Before Mayura left to be shown to her new room, Loki grabbed her by the wrist. Mayura looked startled for a minute but smiled.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Mayura-san," said Loki while smiling.

"Arigatou," Mayura replied.

She then bent down and pet Fenrir on the head before walking out of the study room. A ghost of a smile spread across Loki's features as the moonlight shone behind him. After checking that everything is in place, Loki went to his own bedroom, change to his yellow pajama and slip in the bed with E-chan resting beside him and Fenrir at the foot of the bed. '_Oyasumi-nasai Mayura-san'_ Loki thought before drifting into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
